Don't Take it for Granted
by magensby
Summary: Sometimes when we least expect it something happens to cause us to reevaluate our priorities. Let's check in on Jethro and Margie and find out what's new with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Don't Take it for Granted**

 **(We have not heard from Jethro and Margie in quite some time so sit back and relax with another story of my favorite couple. Now I have taken much poetic license in writing this story so don't fuss too much if it doesn't quite follow scientific observations. Just enjoy the read. Happy New Year 2019. Thnx.)**

 **Chapter 1**

At this moment if you ask me why my last conversation with Jethro upsets me so much I can't tell you but I do know that what I asked him to do wasn't unreasonable but he refused nonetheless. That irritates me because I don't care to waste time being upset with him. We seldom disagree but it does happen on occasion. We are both strong willed people so it is to be expected and we usually come to some type of compromise when we have differing opinions but today he stuck to guns and I stuck to mine and we both left the house this morning agreeing to discuss this more this evening. But right now it still bothers me and having to take this last minute tour of the new research facility of a vendor who has done much work with the agency over the years has not improved my mood.

Two of my colleagues and I walk through the facility guided by head of the R&D department and his assistant. We pass through a unit where they're working on a new aerosol that has unique properties that would prove useful during covert operations. Not wanting to divulge too much in case our agency declines to purchase want they are offering they simply state that it will allow those who use it to escape without leaving any evidence behind. One of my colleagues expressed interest in getting a close up view but the assistant warned that the product is still in the developmental stage and not ready for use. As we move on to the next area the assistant and I are the last ones to exit the chamber when the tech in the sealed off area mistakenly opens the door to the vacuum room before the assistant and I can exit the viewing area. The last thing that I remember is falling to the floor.

The next thing that I know I'm waking up in the emergency room in the hospital. Looking around me I see doctors, nurses, one of my colleagues, Craig Porter and my father.

" _What happened to me?"_ I ask everyone in the room. I don't care who answers I just want to know what happened. I remember leaving the viewing room and then darkness.

The doctor answered, _"Mrs. Gibbs you were exposed to some type of gas and we are running tests to try to eliminate the effects of the gas. Your colleague and your father can explain more to you. We ask that you simply rest until we conduct our tests. As soon as we make any definitive determinations we will let you know."_

" _Thank you doctor, but why did you call me Mrs. Gibbs? My name is Alexis McGregor. Dad what's going on?"_

I look at my father and he, the doctor and my colleague have frowns on their faces.

" _Alexis why do you say that your name is not Gibbs?"_

" _Dad I don't know anyone by the name of Gibbs. Why do you ask?"_

Just as my father starts to tell me something the doctor asks to speak with him and Craig privately in the corridor. I do not like when people do that because they usually don't want you to know what they are saying and if they are talking about me I want to know everything. After a few minutes they return to my room. They each ask me several questions in an effort to test my memory, which evidently has been affected by the aerosol. Craig and I have worked together for years so he asks job related questions, the doctor asked medical questions, and of course my father has known me all of my life. The odd thing about all of their questions is that I know all of the answers up until the last minute in the viewing room. I work for the agency, my health is good but at the moment I have a headache which I don't usually get, I am an only child and I have two children but I don't remember by whom. And if I am Mrs. Gibbs I just don't remember Mr. Gibbs. How can that be? How can I remember the children and not remember the father.

" _Mrs. Gibbs, the company informed us that the aerosol does cause memory loss but it usually only lasts no more than 72 hours. The off thing in your case is that you only have selective memory loss. The usual side effect is a loss of memory of the last 48 hours but you have memory of everything that has happened except your encounters with Mr. Gibbs. We have concluded our tests and find you in great physical and mental health except for that one item. There is no need to keep you in the hospital and you can return home. Your father will escort you home and make the necessary explanations. Do you have any questions?"_

" _So if I understand you correctly, my memory will return in 72 hours and I will not have any lingering effects from this aerosol?"_

" _That is correct. You can carry on as usual."_

" _Doctor I don't know how "as usual' I can carry on if I don't know my husband and won't know who he is for an entire 3 days. I know I would not like it if he forgot me. How do I explain this to him and where is he anyway? Why isn't he here?"_

" _Mrs. Gibbs we did call your husband but he did not answer so we called your father who was listed as your second contact person. If you don't have any more questions I will bid you good day."_

" _Thank you doctor and I do appreciate all that you and your staff have done for me. I know that it has been a puzzling time for you also and you probably don't get an amnesia case every day."_

" _No not everyday Mrs. Gibbs but at least it will wear off in less than 72 hours."_

The doctor departs and Craig and my father look at me and both ask,

" _You really don't remember Jethro?"_

" _You guys, if Jethro is Gibbs then no I don't remember him. Do you think that I would kid about something like that? How am I to act around Richard and Nicole? How am I to act around him? I must love him if I married him so how do I forget that? Did he do something to lose my love? I don't think so because I couldn't be with someone who could do something to make me not love them? Did I do something? These next 72 hours will be very hard."_

" _Marjorie, I called the office when you were in the ambulance and your supervisor, Mr. Crawford, said for you to take off whatever time you need. I called him back a few minutes ago and he told me to tell you that you are on workers compensation until the doctor clears you to return to work. He knows about the 72-hour window and expects everything to work out fine. He spoke with the president of the company and gave him an earful about the accident. Needless to say the R &D head and his assistant were quite apologetic but the damage had already been done. You get better and I will call you in a few days. Look forward to having you back at the office. Take care."_

" _Thanks Craig for coming with me and helping my father. See you back at the office once I recover."_

Craig leaves and my father and I sit and look at each other both of us trying to figure how to handle Mr. Gibbs.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N:** As we head into the new year of 2019, please don't forget to check out my book, "From Broken Heart to True Love", an original character romance story, available on amazon and barnes and noble . Thnx for your support.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Don't Take it for Granted**

 **Chapter 2**

Dad and I arrive at my home before the twins return from their afternoon activities. They have karate class after school along with Justin Sterns and this week Justin's mother, Rachel Sterns, will pick them up from class and bring them home. Leaving dad downstairs I rush upstairs to shower and change. Once that's done I head downstairs to start dinner. I haven't eaten since breakfast and want dinner ready when the children arrive because they have had a long day what with school and then karate after school. Dad decides to stay with me so that he can explain everything to Mr. Gibbs. It seems strange to refer to him like that but I don't know how else to refer to him. In my head I don't know him or rather I don't remember him. I can't even image how he will respond to this. Dad tells me all he knows about Mr. Gibbs, of course only the major highlights, in the short time that we have to talk. He sounds like a very nice man and from what Dad says we are very much in love. How could I forget that? I had better remember this quickly because I really don't like this it feels so strange. I've never experienced anything like this before and never want to experience anything like this again. All right I need to get myself together before Richard and Nicole arrive and prepare myself for 'my husband's' arrival.

Look at my babies! They have grown so even in the span of one day. Thanking Rachel Sterns for dropping them home I pull them in the house and give them a big hug. I don't want to let them go. For some reason I feel so fragile and hold on to them like they are my anchors in reality at this moment. We go upstairs so that they can shower and prepare for dinner. Once they finish we head down for dinner. Dad has the table all set and we sit down and enjoy dinner while they tell me about their day in school and in karate. Once dinner is done they head upstairs for some alone time in their rooms before it is time for bed. I am wondering why their father hasn't arrived yet and Dad tells me that he spoke with Mr. Gibbs while I was upstairs with the children and he's running a little later than usual but he should arrive within the next thirty minutes. Oh boy!

As soon as I finish cleaning up after dinner I hear the front door close. Stealing myself for this encounter I slowly walk to the living room. By the time I arrive I see Dad preparing to talk to Mr. Gibbs but I stop him. I suggest that we sit in the living room and have this conversation.

" _Dad, let's all sit down and then we can talk."_ I say in the most restrained voice that I can muster.

" _Talk about what Margie? What's going on Thomas?"_ Mr. Gibbs asks.

" _Jethro something happened today and we need to tell you about it,"_ my dad replies.

Taking a deep breath I tell Mr. Gibbs everything that happened today, including all that I remember and all that Craig Porter and the doctor told me.

" _So let me get this straight in my head. You had an accident at work and were exposed to some gas of some sort and you have lost your memory but it should return in 72 hours. But you didn't lose your entire memory you just don't remember me. How is that possible?"_

" _Jethro the doctor couldn't explain why Alexis is experiencing this selective memory loss. The scientists at the company that developed this aerosol said that it is supposed to cause temporary memory loss of only the last twenty-four to forty-eight hours. They can't explain why Alexis remembers everything up until she lost consciousness but she has no memory of you."_

" _So you are telling me that my wife remembers everything about her life but she doesn't remember me. She remembers our children but she doesn't remember me. Did I do something to cause this? Is this the result of some before unknown deep seated hurt that I caused her that has manifested itself in her completely forgetting me."_

" _No, no, no!"_ I pleaded with Mr. Gibbs. I can see the hurt in his eyes as he says this and know that I must say or do something to ease his pain. I am sure that I would probably feel the same way if he forgot me.

" _Please don't think of it like that. Since all of this happened I spoke with a psychiatrist that I trust and he explained it to me this way. My trained mind reacted in a way not expected by the scientists who created this aerosol. They did admit it was still in the developmental stage. The psychiatrist suggested that a recent disagreement or argument between us might have triggered my mind to remove thoughts of you from my memory. Did we recently argue?"_

" _Yes we did this morning."_

" _So you see that's probably what caused me to forget memories of you. Everything should right itself in 72 hours. After 72 hours all of my memories should return but I don't want to wait that long. My psychiatrist friend said that I might quicken the recovery time by spending time with you and sharing things with you that were associated with just the two of us, but not sex. He did emphasize that sex was not allowed as that might cause more harm than good. Dad has told me about you and us and from what he says I know that you are a good man and that we were or are very much in love with each other. In an effort not to frighten Richard and Nicole I suggest that we carry on as if everything is normal and when they go to bed we can sit and talk and work our way through this if that is okay with you."_

" _Will you excuse me for a moment?"_ Mr. Gibbs says and quickly leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Don't Take it for Granted**

 **Chapter 3**

Mr. Gibbs leaves and heads down to the basement. My father follows him and I sit in the living room feeling like my world has just fallen apart. I go upstairs to check on the children and find them in their rooms reading. Not wanting to disturb them I return to the living room and sit on the sofa and wait for Dad and 'my husband' to return.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement Jethro Gibbs stands looking around his workshop as if trying to find something that will make sense of this bizarre situation.

" _Jethro it won't last much longer. I'm so sorry that this has happened to you and Alexis."_

" _But Thomas she doesn't remember me. That has to mean something. I thought that we knew each other and that we had a strong bond between us. How could she forget everything about me, about us?"_

" _Jethro this is hard on her too. She's trying to figure out that same question in her mind. Of all the things that Alexis has ever wanted in life it was to have a love like the one that her mother and I have for each other and she found that in you. I told her that and she is beating herself up inside that she could forget something as precious as that. Alexis is a trained agent and at this moment I can't imagine how fragile she feels now. I am sure that in her years in the field she has encountered dangerous situations. As her father I don't want to think about all the dangers that my little girl has faced. I've watched enough movies to get an idea of some of them but Alexis prides herself on the power of her brain. With this happening she probably feels that her brain has failed her. How can a simple aerosol render her harmless? She's a 'lethal weapon' and one little whiff of some substance has made her vulnerable and that frightens her. Maybe the argument that you two had this morning did impact the effect of the aerosol on her psyche but all the data shows that it should dissipate in a few days. Alexis has been released from work until this matter resolves itself. It's Friday. I will take Richard and Nicole home with me for the weekend. Amanda and I will keep them entertained. You and Alexis need time to reconnect. Do as the psychiatrist suggests and refresh her memory on the things that are about the two of you. I am sure that you can think of some things that only you two share. I can think of a hundred things that Amanda and I share just between the two of us. Alexis loves you Jethro. She would not have married you or had your children if she didn't. The question now is do you love her enough to fight for her? Do you love her enough to be what she needs to make it through this hard time because believe you me this is hard for my little girl? I need to know that you will see this through Jethro or do I need to take Alexis home with me too?_

" _Thomas she is my wife and I am her husband. I will fight for her and for us. Thank you for taking Richard and Nicole with you. Alexis and I will work through this together and I will share with her what makes us Jethro and Margie and hopefully_ _ **before**_ _the 72 hours have passed she will remember_ _ **me**_ _and us."_

Upstairs Margie waits. She questions herself as to how could her trained mind betray her like this. One little whiff of some aerosol and I forget something so important. What triggered this effect? Did a simple argument cause such a negative synapse in my brain that the aerosol's effect was to eliminate that synapse altogether? Or perhaps it only blocked it and not eliminated it. Wait now that I think about it maybe it is like hypnotizing someone to forget something. So it's not really a change to my physical brain but a change to my perception. A perception change is less frightening than a physical change because I value the strength of my brain. I've worked hard to develop this brain of mine. But this still presents a challenge because I also trained this brain to resist hypnosis. So either way something out of the norm has happened. I must deal with it. But the most important thing now is to remember my husband. Everything else must take a back seat to my remembering my husband. He will have to take the lead on this for I have no clues on how to start. They are returning. Let the games begin.

" _Alexis I am taking Richard and Nicole home with me for the weekend. You and Jethro need time alone."_

" _Thank you Dad I will go and get them ready."_

" _No, I will get them ready. You and Jethro need to talk. Everything will work out honey so don't worry about it."_

" _That's hard to do Dad but I will try."_

Dad goes upstairs and leaves Mr. Gibbs and me in the living room.

" _Jethro I can't begin to understand how you are feeling right now. Please know that I don't want to hurt you or me for that matter. I have no idea as to why I can't remember you but I want to know you and what we have. Can we try to do that?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Don't Take it for Granted**

 **Chapter 4**

" _Can we try to do that?"_

My question lingers in the air and I wait for a response from Jethro. This has to seem to him like some horrible nightmare because it certainly feels like one to me. It seems like hours before he responds.

" _Alexis I am willing to do whatever I have to do in order to alleviate this situation. Although the doctors say that you should regain all of your memories on your own within 72 hours, there is no harm in our trying to lessen that recovery time frame. Believe me when I say that I am not trying to add any more stress to the situation but we have always been honest with each other and I see no reason why we should stop even in this current matter. The thought of you forgetting me hurts me more than I can express and to think that I may have done something to you to cause you to forget me cuts me to the core."_

" _Jethro, that is your name right, my Dad told me that your name is Jethro?"_

" _You really don't even remember my name?"_

Before I can answer, Dad comes down with Richard and Nicole. They rush to hug their father and tell him that they are going to spend the weekend with their grandparents. They kiss and hug him again and then come to kiss and hug me. The three of them leave and Jethro returns to sit on the sofa. He hangs his head down in to his hands and takes a deep sigh. I feel so bad for him.

" _Jethro?"_ I call his name but he doesn't answer. I sit next to him but do not touch him. I don't know if he will welcome my touch so I just sit and wait.

" _Alexis this is hard for me to understand, no let me rephrase that. I understand because something similar happened to me years ago. This is hard for me to feel. Alexis you are the light in my life. You are the spark of warmth in my life. To realize that you don't know me, don't remember what we mean to each other is just a lot to process. You don't even know my name. That hurts."_

" _I am sorry Jethro. I want to remember you. I want to remember all that we are to each other. Knowing me the way that I do I know that you must be someone really special for me to be involved with you. I have kept myself to myself for years in hopes of finding that special someone and for me to have married you tells me that you are that special someone but I don't remember you or us. This is tearing me up inside too. So let's do what my psychiatrist friend recommends. Share with me the things that make us Alexis and Jethro."_

" _Well first of all I call you Margie, short for Marjorie. When we first met you told me to call you Margie and you called me Ace."_

" _Why would I call you Ace when that is not your name?"_

" _Well we met under some unusual circumstances and you suggested it was safer for the both of us not to know each other's real names."_

" _Yes that sounds like something that I would say. Dad told me that you work for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Have we worked together on any cases?"_

" _Yes we have but not for a long time. Years ago you shared your international contact information with my director and me and we have used them more than relying on your direct contact. That saves you from a charge of favoritism just because I'm your husband."_

" _Again that sounds like something I would do. So what do we do for fun, you and I?"_

" _Together or individually?"_

" _Both."_

" _Well as you can see from the basement I enjoy woodworking. You enjoy cooking and dancing."_

" _Do you and I often dance together or do I have to dance alone?"_

" _Around the house we dance together all of the time. Once in a while you and I go out for an evening of dinner and dancing. You go out dancing with friends once every other month and it's usually the same weekend that the twins spend with their grandparents."_

" _Speaking of parents, do your parents and I get along?"_

" _My mother died when I was a teenager but you met my dad and you two got along well. He died a few years ago. I was an only child so the children and you are my only family. Well I do have friends who are like family to me but you know what I mean."_

" _Yes I do know what you mean. So how long have we known each other and how long have we been married?"_

" _We met over 30 years ago and married 8 years ago."_

" _Dad told me that you have been married 4 other times and that your first wife and child died. I'm sorry to hear that. I won't ask about the other marriages because that's in the past and none of my business. Why did you marry me?"_

" _I married you because I fell in love with you and wanted you in my life. When we first met all of those years ago you saved my life without knowing anything about me other than I was injured and needing care. Years later we met again and got to know each other and fell in love, married, had children and now here we are."_

I sit and listen to Jethro talk and try to process what he is saying. I can tell that it is difficult for him to share this with me by the hesitation and strain in his voice. It makes me feel bad to be the cause of this discomfort in him. Then his stomach growls and cuts the tension in the air. I smile and say, _"Sounds like someone is hungry. Come on let me prepare a plate for you."_

He sits at the dining room table while I prepare a plate for him. He eats and I sit silently and just watch him. I know it's probably a bit disconcerting to him for me to watch him eat but I observe him to familiarize myself with him. He is a very handsome man and I love that gray hair and those sparkling blue eyes. There is pain in those eyes. I see it when he looks at me and I don't look away. This pains me also because even though I don't know him, it pains me to cause him pain.

" _Do you want any dessert?"_

" _No thank you, I'm fine. May I have a beer though?"_

" _Sure."_ I go to the kitchen to get a beer for him. I had set the food out for him with a glass of water. I don't drink alcoholic beverages so I didn't think to bring anything other than water.

He finishes dinner and says that he wants to take a shower. He leaves and goes upstairs. I then remember that we have not settled on sleeping arrangements. While he's in the shower I go upstairs and prepare the guest room for me and take some of my clothes from the master bedroom to the guest room. I would not dare ask him to sleep in the guest room. This is his home and I would not dare ask him to leave his master bedroom when I am the odd person in this house now. While setting my things up in the guest room I look up and see him in the doorway. I left the door open on purpose just in case he came looking for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Don't Take it for Granted**

 **Chapter 5**

He stands in the doorway of the guest bedroom watching me make the bed. I finish and look at him.

" _Do you want to talk anymore or do you want to call it a night Jethro?"_

" _I don't think that I will get any sleep. This is too upsetting. So you plan to sleep in here until you get back your memory?"_

" _Don't you think that it is best that I do sleep in here?"_

" _Best for you maybe but not best for me Margie. I haven't forgotten you. I remember you. I remember the feel of you in my arms. I remember that I get my best sleep when I am wrapped around you. I…"_ then he turns and walks away back to 'his' room.

I don't know what to do. I am hurting him and I don't mean to hurt him. I sit on the bed and turn on the radio and a song starts to play. I just listen to the music and then the words and my head starts hurting. There is a pounding in my head and tears start to flow from my eyes. I hold my head in my hands and moan. The pain is excruciating. The song continues to play as if it is on repeat. The words make it through the haze that I am feeling from this headache and the crying. It's as if there is a cleansing taking place in my body. I can't see for the pain in my head and tears flooding my eyes. My moans grown louder and I can do nothing to stop them. Then I feel strong arms around me and I hear whispers in my ear, _"it will be all right"._ I just cry and the sobs wrack my body. I shake from the force of my cries and the strong arms hold me fast. And then, and then I see nothing, only darkness.

Once again I awake confused as to where I am and how I got here. Strong arms still hold me and I roll over in the bed and the moonlight illuminates the room. As I roll over to him he opens his eyes and looks at me.

" _Margie, are you okay. Do you feel any better?"_

" _Jethro what happened? Why are we in the guest room? Did something happen to our room?"_

" _Margie do you know who I am?"_

" _What nonsense are you talking Jethro? Of course I know who you are. You are Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my husband and the father of my children. You are the keeper of my heart. Why are you asking me these questions? Does this have anything to do with the accident at the contractor's lab yesterday? Did something happen to me?"_

" _Yes something happened to you. You were exposed to some gas that caused temporary memory loss that would wear off in 72 hours. It was suppose to cause the person to forget the last 48 hours but in you it caused you to remember everything except for one person, me."_

" _No, that can't be real. I forgot you. How could I forget you? You are the most important person to me."_

" _That might well be true but you did forget me. You're in the guest room because you decided last night that you didn't want to stay in our bedroom because you didn't know me. We were talking and trying to get to know each other and then it got late and we were both tired. I went to take a shower and when I finished you were in here. I went to our room and then I heard you crying and came in here and it seemed like you also had a headache so I just held you until you fell asleep and then I just fell asleep holding you."_

" _I remember the headache and the crying but I also remember music. There was a song playing and it felt like it consumed me and things seemed to change for me and then all I saw was darkness. Then I woke and felt you holding me. I know you Jethro, I remember you."_

" _Oh thank God. I was so worried that it would take the full three days for you to remember me. What caused the change? Did the talking help?"_

" _I remember the hurt in your eyes Jethro and then I had the headache and the crying and the song. I remember strong arms holding me. That song, do you remember the song Jethro?"_

" _No I don't remember the song I just knew that you were in pain and I wanted to comfort you."_

" _Thank you my love. Thank you for coming to me in my time of need. I am so sorry for the hurt that I have caused you."_

" _I'm just glad that you remember me. So what do we do now?"_

" _I need to call the doctor later and get in for a thorough psychological checkup. I want to make certain that everything is back to normal. First though I want to take a shower. I feel a bit clammy and need refreshing. I'll shower and meet you in our room and we can get some more sleep before I have to leave for the doctor's office. As a matter of fact I will call his answering service and alert him to the developments."_

Margie leaves and goes to take a shower and I move to our room. I know she needs more sleep and needs to know that everything is all right with her psychologically. I just want to hold her and keep her safe. She finishes her shower and we do fall asleep again and awake ready for a new day.

We arrive at the doctor's office and Margie submits to all the tests necessary to clear her for work. The psychiatrist concludes that the headache was the result of her brain cleansing itself of the effects of the aerosol and theorized that the music triggered a memory that caused a cascade of memories that allowed for the cleansing. Physically Margie is fine and thankfully she is now fine psychologically. We return home tired but happy.

While Margie is upstairs I call Thomas and tell him that Margie has regained her memory and was cleared by the doctors. Thomas is so happy but still thinks that the twins should stay for the weekend. I agree and go to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Margie comes down and joins me in the kitchen.

" _Jethro I think that our disagreement the other day may have impacted me more than I thought and that may have been a factor in my memory loss. The upsetting thing about all of this, other than the accident at the lab, is that the subject matter of our disagreement wasn't anything serious. I think the fact that I was upset about it enough to make such a difference in my view of you has taught me a great lesson. Nothing and I mean nothing is worth my ever losing you. You are a good man Jethro and I respect you and love you. I know we may not agree on everything but there is nothing so important that should cause me to change my view of you. I apologize for my behavior and ask for your forgiveness. This was all me Jethro, this was all me and I see that now. It was a hard lesson to learn but believe you me I have learned my lesson."_

" _Margie, don't take this all on yourself. I had a part to play in this too. You're right that the subject matter wasn't anything life altering but I pushed too hard to get my way and in the end it was 'life altering'. When Thomas told me that you didn't remember me I thought that I was in the 'Twilight Zone' or something. In that you remembered everything and everyone except me was a hurting feeling. I agree that nothing is worth losing you. Like you I too have learned my lesson. So now with that behind us let's eat."_

/

Now that Margie and Jethro know how quickly things can change they will not take what they have for granted. Love is a blessing. Having someone to love and share that love is a double blessing. Arguments come and go but don't get bogged down in them. Each moment that we have is precious. **Don't take it for granted**.

 **A/N:** Even though I didn't identify the song in the story, the song that was playing that triggered Margie's memory was one near and dear to their hearts even though they didn't remember it playing because they were too caught up in Margie's crying. Can you guess which song it was because we have referenced it many times in our stories about Margie and Jethro? Although you won't win a prize for guessing just thought I would present that challenge to you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Don't Take it for Granted**

(Just wanted to add one more chapter to this story before ending it. A little bit more reconnection for Margie and Jethro takes place and the song that triggered her memory is revealed. This is for Blessed Soul and DS2010.)

 **Chapter 6**

Even though the doctor cleared me for work I decide to wait until the 72 hours have passed plus one day before returning to work. Since my parents have the children until tomorrow afternoon after church and Sunday brunch I want to spend this time alone with Jethro. After lunch we decide to take a walk around the neighborhood. It felt good to get outside. We hold hands as we walk and I feel myself settling down after the turmoil of the last 24 hours. Jethro is my anchor and so it really bothers me that I forgot him. It only goes to show you that sometimes the things that you least expect can happen and so it pays to enjoy and savor every moment that you can. I've certainly learned my lesson on that point. Then I notice that Jethro is stopping. I stop and look up at him and notice that he is smiling.

" _Why are you smiling Jethro? I didn't say anything funny."_

" _I'm smiling Margie because not too long ago you didn't know who I was and now we're walking and you're holding my hand just like we usually do when we walk like this. I'm smiling because I am happy."_

Then I smile too because I'm happy and we continue to walk and make our way back home.

" _Jethro, not that we walked that far but I'm feel like I need a shower and then I'll take a nap. I will take advantage of the children not being here and have some quiet time."_

" _Do you mind if I join you?"_

" _Not at all. As a matter of fact I welcome it on both activities."_

We make our way upstairs and to the shower. After showering we make our way to the bed for a nap. Although we might have engaged in other activities we both fell asleep. Two hours later we awake and I'm curled up behind Jethro with my arm around his waist. I can tell that he's awake because when I move my hand on his stomach he squirms. Jethro is ticklish there so I stop moving my hand so as not to annoy him. He doesn't like to be tickled. Instead I press up against him and kiss his back. He rolls over and looks at me. I look into his eyes, smile and raise my eyebrows as if asking, 'are you game'. He leans over and kisses me and I return the kiss. We part.

" _Jethro?"_

" _Margie"_

" _May I love you?"_

That's the little game that we play. I usually say this to Jethro when I want to make love to him 'hard and strong'. When we make love 'hard and strong' it is a no holds barred, hot and heavy, no limitations and usually goes on until we both drop. Yesterday I almost lost him. Now I have to reclaim him as mine.

" _Yes you may Alexis."_

He seldom calls me Alexis but when he does I know that he's serious and it just sends thrills through me. I kiss him slow and long and then I kiss his eyes, his temple, his cheeks, his eyes, his neck and his nose. Then I move my way down his body and kiss every inch that I can reach as I remove his clothes piece by piece. Once he is totally nude I repeat the kissing process in reverse but each time avoiding his private area. Then I remove my clothes and lie on top of him. The skin-to-skin feel unleashes wantonness in me that I reserve only for him for such a time as this. Easing my way down to my target area I feast on the delicacy of the treasure found there. I start at the mushroom tip and move my way down to the base and enclose my mouth of those two round orbs of joy and play to my delight. My mouth moves down his inner thigh to his feet and I suck each of his toes. Now this is only the appetizer course to the 'hard and strong'. Now I move on to the entrée and there are no words to describe what happens then. Just know that it is a coupling with numerous positions and explosive sensations shared by two. Upon conclusion we both fall on the bed and barely to move simply pull up the covers and go back to sleep.

Two hours later we awake, take a shower and fix dinner. While the food is cooking I turn on some music and we dance in the kitchen. Then a song plays and I stop.

" _Jethro! That's the song that was playing and then my head starting hurting! That's the song that triggered my memories to return!"_

The song playing is one of our favorites and we've danced to it many times. It is by Elvis Presley, "Can't Help Falling in Love with You."

We continue to dance and hold each other tight so glad that we have each other. The music continues to play and we continue to dance until the food is ready. Just before the timer beeps to signal the end of the cooking time a song starts to play.

" _Now Jethro this song really describes what you are to me."_

" _Well Margie I can say that my feelings for you are also captured in this song."_

We dance and kiss to the tune as it plays.

"Unforgettable"

Nat King Cole

Unforgettable, that's just what you are  
You're unforgettable near me or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone in my life meant more

You're unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's just how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

No never before  
Has someone been more ooh

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

Songwriters: Irving Gordon

Unforgettable lyrics © Bourne Co.

 **THE END**


End file.
